


Vengeance

by dreamerfound



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-17
Updated: 2017-07-17
Packaged: 2018-12-03 03:58:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11524083
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dreamerfound/pseuds/dreamerfound
Summary: Killian's hunger for vengeance grows.





	Vengeance

Vengeance had it’s roots dug deep into Killian Jone’s soul. 

It didn’t start with Milah’s death. There had been a darkness in him long before. But her death and the loss of his hand fed it, helped it grow stronger.  
As the years turned into decades and decades became centuries, it grew. Becoming a constant, insatiable hunger. 

A hunger only to be satiated with the ending of the man who took Milah’s life. The man who also took his hand. So long ago. So much time gone. Death would be too good for the Dark One. But it would do.

**Author's Note:**

> written for 100words @ dreamwidth  
> amnesty challenge #50  
> prompt: #42 hunger


End file.
